


Día de Muertos

by ElMancree



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, Espíritus, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElMancree/pseuds/ElMancree
Summary: Es Día de Muertos y la familia de Akali se prepara para celebrarlo, Akali y su padre vuelven a casa.Esa noche Akali se encuentra con un alma solitaria y decide acompañarla.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Kudos: 20





	Día de Muertos

Era 1 de Noviembre, una joven chica corría apresuradamente por las calles de una enorme ciudad en donde todo era brillante y lleno de luz, no había un solo rincón cubierto por oscuridad.

La chica se veía bastante animada, se dirigió hacia la plaza central de la ciudad. Había miles y miles de personas en aquel lugar, estaban todas reunidas esperando por algo, mientras la joven chica esquivaba a todas y cada una de esas personas que estaban en su camino. En el centro de esa plaza había un enorme reloj que indicaba la hora exacta de aquel lugar, todas las personas se encontraban mirándolo, simplemente esperando.

La chica recorrió el lugar buscando entre todas esas personas a su padre. Estaba un poco nerviosa, miraba hacia todos lados y no podía encontrarlo, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza al pensar que no lo encontraría a tiempo.

“Rayos… Debí haber llegado más temprano” dijo la chica, deteniéndose justo al lado de un árbol.

En ese momento, una mano se colocó sobre su hombro, la chica dirigió su mirada hacia esa mano, luego sus ojos miraron un poco más arriba y ella sonrió.

“Veo que ya llegaste… Akali” la voz provenía de un hombre alto, cabello largo y negro.

“¡Papá!” Akali se abalanzó sobre aquel hombre para abrazarlo. Apenas sintió el abrazo de su hija el hombre puso ambos brazos sobre su espalda “Ya, está bien, Akali… veo que estás muy emocionada” la chica soltó a su padre y con una amplia sonrisa respondió “¡Oh por supuesto que sí! ¡Es la primera vez que voy a regresar para ver a mamá y a mis amigos! ¡He esperado mucho tiempo por esto!”

El hombre soltó una carcajada “Jajajaja si, estabas tan emocionada que estabas a punto de llegar tarde”

La chica sonrió avergonzada “Ay, perdón… me quedé terminando algo de trabajo” la chica se frotó la nuca.

“No te preocupes, lo importante es que llegaste a tiempo”

La chica se rio y comenzó a observar toda la multitud, al ver a toda la gente reunida en aquel punto preguntó “Entonces… ¿Cómo dijiste que era esto?”

“Ah… a nosotros nos toca ir el 2 de Noviembre… y todavía faltan algunos minutos para la medianoche, por eso todavía no podemos pasar, pero tú ten calma” dijo el hombre al ver a Akali tan ansiosa y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro.

“¡Hey! ¡No se vayan sin mí ustedes dos!” gritó un hombre corriendo apresuradamente, como lo había hecho Akali hace unos instantes, ambos voltearon en dirección donde habían escuchado la voz, era el padre de Shen.

Cuando llegó hasta ellos, se detuvo frente al padre de Akali y se disculpó como Akali “Jajaja… lo siento Tahno, estuve a punto de llegar tarde… otra vez”

Tahno se cruzó de brazos “Ja, no te preocupes, esta niña también acaba de llegar” dijo señalando a Akali con la mirada.

Ambos miraron mutuamente y luego miraron a Tahno sonriendo avergonzados “Ah… pues…” el hombre iba a presentar alguna excusa.

En ese momento, el resto de las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a moverse, lo que captó la atención de los tres, que miraron hacia el centro de la plaza. Vieron como toda la gente comenzaba a avanzar hacia el reloj, sin embargo, este había dejado de parecer uno, ya no tenía sus característicos números romanos ni las manecillas que indicaban la hora. Ahora parecía ser algún tipo de portal que emanaba una luz blanca.

Vieron como la mayoría de la gente que se había reunido en ese lugar se despedían de sus familias y se dejaban caer dentro de ese portal.

“Ya es hora” dijo Tahno, mirando a su amigo y su hija, el hombre extendió su mano para que Akali la tomara.

La chica sonrió y aceptó con gusto la mano de su padre, ambos avanzaron hacia aquel portal y una vez que estuvieron frente a él, el primero en dejarse caer fue el padre de Shen.

Tahno miró a Akali “¿Estás lista?”

Akali estaba un poco nerviosa, tragó saliva, manteniendo esa sonrisa en su rostro “Claro” una vez que obtuvo una respuesta, el hombre sujetó con fuerza la mano de su hija y ambos se dejaron caer al vacío.

....

Un día antes, el 31 de Octubre, se encontraban un par de chicos haciendo los preparativos para colocar el altar de muertos en el interior de una casa, en un espacio que apartaron en la sala.

Shen se encargó de hacer los escalones del altar, cubriendo las cajas que usaban con varios manteles blancos. La madre de Akali empezó a colocar el papel picado en cada uno de los escalones, mientras Zed se encargaba de hacer el arco decorado con flores de cempasúchil.

Una vez que la base estaba lista, colocaron todo lo que el altar debía llevar, varios vasos con agua, calaveritas de azúcar y amaranto, un plato con sal y también un poco de incienso.

También estaba presente la madre de Shen, la mujer puso varias botellas con el licor favorito del padre de Akali y el padre de Shen sobre el altar. Zed ayudó a la madre de Akali poniendo varias canastas con fruta. Shen colocó 10 panes de muerto en el altar, justo al lado de la comida y bebida que iban a ofrecer a los difuntos, que a decir verdad parecía ser un buen banquete para más de 10 personas en lugar de solo 3 personas.

En el escalón más alto, justo en el centro colocaron una cruz de madera. Casi al final pusieron las veladoras y en las orillas de los escalones varios floreros con flores de cempasúchil.

Una vez que habían terminado de decorar el altar, los 4 se reunieron, 3 de ellos con la foto de alguien en sus manos. La madre de Akali y Shen tenían la foto de sus esposos, que miraban de forma melancólica, mientras que Shen tenía una foto de Akali, que miraba con tristeza. Shen sintió una mano cálida que le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda, llamando la atención del joven, quien dejó de ver la foto para voltear a ver a la persona a su lado, era la madre de Akali que lo miraba con una sonrisa y le indicaba con la mano que debía colocar la foto de su hija en el altar. Shen asintió y colocó la foto de Akali en el centro.

Zed no dijo nada y colocó los últimos detalles, tenía en sus manos un balón de fútbol y lo puso en el suelo. Tomó varias de las flores de cempasúchil y arrancó todos los pétalos para formar una cruz en medio, en el suelo.

“Bueno… está listo, ahora solo queda esperar” dijo la madre de Akali bastante satisfecha con el resultado.

“Iremos a preparar la cena, por lo pronto pueden descansar ustedes dos” la madre de Shen y Akali se retiraron de la sala para dirigirse hacia la cocina.

“Está bien, gracias, mamá” respondió Shen a su madre. Luego se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirar aquel altar que habían colocado. Aunque era una celebración en la que uno no debía estar triste, él no podía evitarlo, ver la foto de su mejor amiga ahí hacía que se sintiera bastante mal, a pesar de que ya iba a cumplirse un año de su fallecimiento.

Escuchó un par de pasos aproximándose a su lado “Sigues pensando en ella ¿Cierto?”

Shen ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a ver a su amigo “Es que todavía no puedo creer que ella ya no esté aquí” Shen cerró los ojos y tuvo unos cuantos recuerdos de la muerte de Akali.

La mencionada chica corriendo a través del campo de fútbol en medio de un partido importante en un torneo, recordó cómo se veía tan animada ese día junto con el resto de su equipo, él desde las bancas animandola mientras ella robaba el balón con una sonrisa en su rostro dirigiéndose velozmente a la portería del equipo contrario, cuando repentinamente la chica se desvaneció, cayendo al suelo.

“Hombre… deja de pensar en eso, piensa que ella debe estar en un lugar mejor en estos momentos…” Zed trató de animar al chico “Vamos… ni su madre está tan decaída como tú y eso que ellos dos eran toda su familia” pero nada de eso lograba animar al pobre Shen.

Zed trató de cambiar un poco el rumbo de la conversación “Si te hace sentir mejor, según la tradición ella vendrá a visitarnos pronto… y no creo que quiera verte con esa cara”

Shen suspiró “... Tienes razón”

“¿Recuerdas cuando en años anteriores ella siempre estaba emocionada por ayudar a su madre con el altar?”

Shen miró la foto de la chica “Si… ella siempre se preocupaba porque hubiera suficientes ofrendas para los difuntos desde una vez en que se preguntó a donde regresaban las almas de las personas a quienes nadie recordaba… dejaba suficientes alimentos por si alguna de esas personas llegaba a presentarse” el chico esbozó una sonrisa al recordar las cosas que preocupaban a su amiga en aquel entonces.

“Me pregunto… si ella estará bien…”

Zed puso una mano sobre el hombro de Shen “Seguro que sí y será mejor que cambies esa cara tuya si no quieres que se preocupe”

…

En la madrugada del 2 de Noviembre a las almas de todos los difuntos se les permitía volver al mundo para visitar a sus seres queridos. Sin embargo, el camino era un poco largo por lo que el viaje iba a tardar varias horas. Por lo general las almas llegaban a partir de las 12 horas.

Miles de destellos empezaron a hacerse presentes en los panteones de todo el mundo o más bien, en los lugares donde se encontraban descansando los cuerpos de los muertos.

Un par de figuras aparecieron encima de una de tantas tumbas que había alrededor. Una tomó la forma de Akali mientras que la otra era la de su padre.

“Ah… eso se siente bastante extraño” dijo la chica frotándose la cabeza “Creo que estoy un poco mareada” mientras su padre caminó mirando alrededor “Es normal” dijo mientras veía a las miles y miles de almas apareciendo y saliendo del panteón “Bien… ya estamos aquí, deberíamos ir a la casa de tu madre”

Akali sacudió la cabeza y sonrió “¿En serio? Pero espera… Pensé que íbamos a aparecer en casa” preguntó la chica al ver en donde estaban.

“Eh… No, se supone que uno aparece en el lugar donde descansa su cuerpo”

“Oh… entiendo… eso explica porque el padre de Shen no está aquí” Akali se frotó la barbilla.

“De hecho él está a unos metros de aquí” seguro lo veremos en el camino.

La chica y su padre emprendieron el camino al hogar que solían habitar en vida. Al salir del panteón se encontraron con el padre de Shen quien se puso a conversar con Tahno.

Akali no prestó mucha atención a su conversación debido a que estaba bastante emocionada viendo la ciudad donde antes habitaba, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, tenía tantas ganas de ir a visitar los lugares que tanto le gustaban, pero apenas se dio cuenta, su padre puso su mano sobre su hombro para detenerla.

“Ya llegamos” el hombre miró fijamente la entrada de su casa, cruzándose de brazos, con un poco de nervios volteó a ver a su hija, temiendo ver alguna expresión de tristeza en su rostro, pero no hubo nada de eso. En su lugar hubo un brillo en los ojos de aquella chica y una amplia sonrisa. Akali, lejos de estar triste, estaba emocionada por ver a su madre y sus amigos una vez más.

De pronto un pensamiento entró en su cabeza, volteó a ver algo confundida a su padre “Oye… es la primera vez que vengo… ¿Podemos entrar así como si nada?”

El hombre soltó una carcajada “Jajajajaja si, estamos muertos, podemos atravesar objetos, pero también podemos tocarlos, aunque no te aconsejo que lo hagas… no es buena idea hacer que se note nuestra presencia, no sabemos cómo podrían reaccionar”

“Entiendo”

Dicho eso, el hombre atravesó la puerta de la casa junto con su amigo. Akali los observó y atravesó la puerta como ellos.

Apenas entraron a la casa y se toparon con que la familia de ambos ya se había reunido en el comedor para almorzar.

El padre de Shen se echó a reír “¿Qué te parece? Estos ingratos ni siquiera nos esperaron para almorzar juntos” Tahno también dejó salir una risa mientras que Akali fue corriendo a ver a su madre.

Su padre se dio cuenta de sus intenciones “¡Akali!” intenta no acercarte demasiado a ellos, recuerda que, aunque no podamos tocarlos ellos podrían sentir nuestra presencia si hacemos contacto directo” la chica se detuvo de golpe y se disculpó “Ah… lo siento mucho, lo había olvidado”.

El hombre dejó salir un suspiro “No, no, así está bien, solo recuerda que hay cosas que no debemos hacer”

Akali se frotó la cabeza “De acuerdo ¿Entonces que se supone que se hace mientras estamos aquí?” entonces su padre señaló hacia el altar.

“Bueno, tú deberías recordar que tu madre acostumbra a rezar durante la tarde y sentarse en la sala junto a los demás para contar algunas historias de nosotros y beber un poco de té…”

Akali lo interrumpió “Y cuando anochece, nos reunimos frente al altar para cenar junto a los difuntos y despedirnos de ellos” Akali sonrió “Así que todo este tiempo estuvieron aquí…” Tahno se acercó a Akali y sacudió su cabello. El padre de Shen se sentó en el suelo y Tahno le hizo compañía, estaban sentados frente al altar, era un lugar bastante amplio y frente a ellos estaba la sala donde Akali recordaba ella se reunía con su madre y Shen para recordar a los padres de ambos.

Akali empezó a observar detenidamente el altar que había sido colocado sin ella esta vez y vio su antiguo balón de fútbol “¡Ah! ¡Mi balón! Seguramente Shen lo puso ahí… por cierto... ¿Dónde está Shen?” preguntó algo ansiosa.

Tahno señaló hacia la cocina. El chico estaba ayudando a lavar los platos sucios mientras la madre de Shen se dirigió a la sala con un álbum de fotos en sus manos.

“¡Ay no! ¡Esta mujer ya sacó las fotos de nuestra boda!” el pobre hombre se cubrió la cara llena de vergüenza.

“De… acuerdo… oye papá ¿Puedo ir a ver mi habitación?” preguntó la chica a su padre, el hombre muy seguro le sonrió “Claro…”

La chica se apresuró y subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación, una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta, cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y entró. Cuando abrió los ojos, se sintió muy feliz, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, sus consolas de videojuegos en su estante, las playeras de su equipo en su armario, la pila de mangas en unas cajas que guardaba y en toda la habitación no había ni un solo rastro de polvo, lo que indicaba que su madre limpiaba su habitación con frecuencia.

Akali se sintió afortunada de haber tenido a esa mujer como su madre, por otra parte, se lamentó no poder haber vivido más tiempo a su lado.

...

Durante la tarde, Akali y su padre se unieron a los rezos de su familia y pasaron el rato mientras cada uno recordaba algún momento especial que tuvieron con sus difuntos. Sin embargo, aunque Akali estuvo feliz de volver a ver a sus seres queridos ella quería dar una vuelta por la ciudad, pues quería recorrer los lugares que alguna vez fueron sus favoritos cuando estaba con vida. Miró el reloj que había en la sala de la casa, eran las 5 de la tarde. 

Su padre miraba con ternura a su madre mientras ella estaba en medio de una anécdota. Akali se levantó de su lugar y con un poco de nervios se dirigió a su padre “Ah… papá… ¿Podría pedirte algo?”

El hombre un poco confundido le prestó toda su atención a su hija “Claro ¿Qué sucede?”

Akali sonrió nerviosa, pues sabía que recibiría algún tipo de regaño por su pregunta, pero de todas formas iba a intentarlo. La chica juntó ambas manos y se inclinó un poco “¿Podría ir a ver la ciudad un rato?”

Y tal y como lo predijo la chica, el hombre puso una cara de disgusto ante su petición y se frente se arrugó “Akali, se supone que estamos aquí para ver a nuestra familia, es el único día del año en que se nos permite visitarlos… ¿Qué acaso no eras tú la que estaba tan emocionada por venir a verlos?” ahí estaba el sermón de su padre.

Tan pronto como el padre de Shen escuchó a su amigo Tahno le dio un golpe en la cabeza, lo que hizo que Tahno se frotara la cabeza e hiciera una mueca “¡Oye! ¿A ti qué te pasa?” volteó a verlo molesto.

“No seas así con la niña… ¿Qué no ves que es la primera vez que viene? Seguramente extraña la ciudad y quiere recordar los lugares en donde creció” dijo el hombre en defensa de Akali.

Tahno frunció el ceño, no estaba de acuerdo con la idea, pero el ver a su amigo poniéndose del lado de su hija, se frotó la frente y negó con la cabeza “De acuerdo, puedes irte Akali, pero quiero que regreses aquí a las 9 pm porque a esa hora vamos a cenar todos juntos antes de irnos” Tahno miró bastante serio a Akali.

La chica se abalanzó de nuevo sobre su padre, dándole un beso en la mejilla “¡Ahh gracias, gracias!” la chica también le dio un abrazo al padre de Shen, agradeciendo. La chica se fue corriendo de ahí con una amplia sonrisa “Los veré más tarde”

Ambos sonrieron despidiéndose de ella y una vez que se fue, Tahno le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación a su amigo mientras él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

....

Una vez que Akali salió de su hogar se apresuró a recorrer todos los lugares en los que alguna vez había estado. Visitó sus lugares preferidos para comer ramen y entró a esos restaurantes para observar a los cocineros en su labor, visitó el club deportivo del equipo al que pertenecía para ver una vez más la sala de trofeos y se llevó la sorpresa de que dentro del edificio había otro altar para ella junto con otros compañeros fallecidos, ella no pudo estar más feliz porque la gente que ella conoció alguna vez la recordara, recorrió las canchas de fútbol deseando poder jugar de nuevo.

Procuró no demorarse demasiado pues había muchos otros lugares que quiso visitar, como el centro comercial donde estaban las arcades a las que solía ir luego de sus entrenamientos con sus compañeros, se dio cuenta que no era el único espíritu ahí, vio más de un par de espíritus caminando entre la gente.

El sol ya se había ocultado y aunque fuera un espíritu, Akali ya estaba un poco cansada de su recorrido, pero estaba satisfecha de poder ver una vez más el mundo humano.

La chica había llegado a un parque que estaba cerca de su casa, tenía planeado que ese fuera el último lugar que iba a visitar. Notó que había muchas almas cruzando la calle, saliendo del parque, puesto que enfrente había una catedral, la chica miró hacia arriba, donde había un reloj, apenas eran las 7 pm.

La chica suspiró y cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para irse, recordó que había un lugar que no había visitado y ese lugar se encontraba ahí mismo, en el parque.

La chica corrió por todo el camino hasta llegar al área de juegos y llegó algo agitada “Ah, vaya, menos mal recordé este…” la chica le echó un vistazo al área de juegos infantiles, estaba completamente vacía, no había una sola alma, o bueno, eso fue lo que ella creyó hasta que dirigió su mirada hacia los columpios “Lugar…”

Había una persona sentada en los columpios, sujetando las cadenas con ambas manos y la cabeza un poco agachada.

En el primer momento en que la vio pensó que era una persona, pero conforme se acercó, se dio cuenta de que era un espíritu también.

La chica se sintió un poco mal de ver a esa persona ahí sola, pues durante todo el día, había visto a las almas ir en grupos. La chica se acercó un poco lento e intentó sentarse en el columpio que estaba a su lado, pero se terminó cayendo al suelo.

“¡AHHHH!” gritó la chica pelinegra, capturando la atención de la persona a su lado, quien se había sobresaltado.

Afortunadamente, los espíritus podían tocar el suelo, Akali se sentó en el césped, quejándose “Ay…” volteó a ver a la persona en el columpio y se topó con que era una joven mujer rubia con un rostro muy hermoso, mismo que ahora la estaba mirando fijamente con un poco de confusión.

La chica se sonrojó y se puso de pie casi de inmediato y se colocó a su lado.

La chica no reaccionó y simplemente fijó su vista hacia otro lado, tomándole poca importancia, lo que disgustó un poco a Akali “Ah… veo que también eres un espíritu…” dijo la chica pelinegra con un poco de nervios.

La mujer la miró y simplemente asintió, mientras se movía poco en el columpio, no hubo más interacción de su parte.

Akali realmente quiso insistir “Ah… y ¿Qué haces por aquí… sola?”

“Nada, realmente”

“Oh… ¿No estás esperando a alguien?”

“No tengo a nadie a quien esperar” respondió fríamente.

“Ah… ¿Ya fuiste a visitar a tu familia?” Akali se estaba incomodando un poco por lo cortante que era aquella mujer.

“No”

Akali al escuchar eso se sintió más incómoda que antes, pensó que había sido una mala idea haberse acercado a ese lugar, sabía que la mujer no estaba dispuesta a tener una conversación con ella y tuvo que respetarla “Eh… ya veo…” Akali se frotó las manos “Bueno… adiós” la chica se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

“¿Solo viniste a preguntarme eso?” preguntó inesperadamente aquella mujer. Akali se dio la vuelta “¿Perdón?”

“¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí?” esa mujer tenía una mirada bastante seria.

Akali se frotó la nuca “Ah… yo solo pasaba por este lugar y te ví aquí sola, entonces… no sé, quise venir a hacerte un poco de compañía”

La mujer la miró fijamente “Ah, eso...”

Akali tragó saliva “Pero no te preocupes, no te molesto más, ya me voy”

“No me molesta tu presencia, de hecho, me da bastante igual” vino rápida la respuesta de la mujer que estaba sentada en el columpio.

Eso fue un golpe duro para Akali, pues solo estaba tratando de ser amigable “Bueno, nos vemos” la chica agachó un poco la cabeza.

La mujer miró a Akali y extendió su brazo haciendo una seña para que se detuviera “¡Espera! No quise decir eso… no se como expresarme correctamente, no suelo hablar con mucha gente… me refería a que no me molesta si decides quedarte o no, realmente no tengo problema con eso”

“Ya veo…” Akali se acercó un poco al columpio al que había intentado sentarse hace un rato, intentó tomar las cadenas, pero las atravesaba. La joven mujer se quedó viendo sus intentos fallidos por tocar los objetos. La mujer extendió su mano y tomó la de aquella chica, lo que tomó por sorpresa a Akali.

“Espera… déjame ayudarte con eso…” la mujer puso su mano encima de la suya y lentamente la fue acercando a las cadenas “Solo necesitas concentrarte un poco en lo que quieres tomar… no debería ser muy complicado” fallaron un par de veces en las que Akali se desesperó mientras la mujer dejó salir una leve sonrisa.

Cerca de 20 intentos bastaron para que finalmente Akali pudiera sostener la cadena con ayuda de aquella mujer. El rostro de Akali se iluminó una vez que tenía la cadena en su mano “¡OHHH! ¡ESTO ES GENIAL!” se notaba la emoción en su voz.

“Seguro debe ser la primera vez que vienes…”

La chica con una amplia sonrisa respondió “¡Si! ¿Cómo lo supiste?”

“Es normal que los espíritus que vienen por primera vez tengan ese tipo de dificultades”

“Entiendo ¿Eso significa que tú ya has venido aquí más de una vez?” preguntó Akali mientras intentaba sentarse en el otro columpio, por fortuna lo logró a la primera.

“Si…”

Akali miró a aquella mujer, aunque se veía un poco menos inexpresiva que antes, todavía se notaba muy distante.

Akali recordó algo importante “Oh, lo siento mucho… olvidé presentarme… Mi nombre es Akali” la chica sonrió y extendió su mano para estrecharla, pero la joven a su lado simplemente respondió “Evelynn” sin intentar moverse un poco, lo que hizo que Akali, un poco avergonzada bajara la mano.

“Y… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?” preguntó nuevamente algo incómoda, mirando los árboles.

“No lo sé… un par de días, quizá”

Los ojos de Akali se abrieron como platos al escuchar eso “¡¿Qué?!” la chica perdió la concentración y terminó cayendo del columpio.

“¡AHHH! Espera… Creo que no hice bien la pregunta… Me refería a cuánto tiempo llevas aquí en el parque el día de hoy…”

La mujer apretó su agarre en el columpio “Ya te dije que llevo un par de días aquí”

Eso solo sorprendió más a Akali “Espera… me estás diciendo…”

La mujer la miró un poco decaída “Si… llevo aquí desde que llegué del allá arriba”

Akali se puso de pie, estaba boquiabierta por lo que acababa de escuchar “¡Espera! ¿Pero qué me estás diciendo? ¿Por qué llevas tanto tiempo aquí? ¿No deberías estar en casa de tu familia pasando el día con ellos?” la chica no entendía porque la mujer se encontraba en un lugar como ese y peor aún, durante tanto tiempo.

La mujer suspiró, Akali se sentó a su lado nuevamente “La verdad es que no tengo ningún lugar a donde ir… fallecí hace mucho tiempo y ya ni siquiera recuerdo a mi familia… y dudo mucho que ellos se acuerden de mi” Evelynn sonaba como si realmente no le importaba.

“Espera… pero allá arriba tenemos la libertad de decidir si queremos venir o no… entonces…” Akali se detuvo.

Evelynn tomó solo un poco de impulso para columpiarse “¿Qué? ¿Por qué vengo al mundo humano sin motivo, preguntas?” la mujer hizo una pausa mirando las hojas en el suelo.

“La verdad es que ni aquí ni allá arriba tengo a nadie… casi siempre estoy sola… por eso es que vengo, así me distraigo un poco y de paso veo como cambia este lugar año tras año...” la mujer levantó un poco la mirada para observar el cielo.

“Oh… bueno…” Akali no sabía cómo continuar más la conversación, se sentía un poco mal por aquella pobre mujer, pero estaba tan nerviosa que preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza “Y dime… ¿Tú... cómo moriste?” Akali hizo la peor pregunta posible.

Evelynn la miró y levantó una ceja. Akali se puso nerviosa y dejó salir una risa “Jajaja… creo que no debí preguntar eso…” la chica se frotó la cabeza.

Evelynn suspiró “Oh bueno… no importa, morí hace mucho tiempo en un accidente”

“Mis padres se ocupaban de sus propios asuntos, no me hacían mucho caso ni me tomaban en cuenta, por lo que siempre hacía lo que quería.

Una noche que ellos salieron a cenar decidí ir a una fiesta, pero el lugar quedaba algo lejos, por lo que tomé su auto y me fui…”

“¿Sabías conducir?”

“Eh… más o menos, era la segunda vez que usaba un auto… bueno en resumen… terminé topándome con un idiota que estaba en estado de ebriedad y ya te imaginarás cómo terminó todo”

“Oh… ¿Cuántos años tenías?”

“Tenía 20 años en aquel entonces”

“Entiendo…”

Esta vez fue Evelynn quien le preguntó a ella “Bueno, yo ya te conté cómo morí ¿Qué te pasó a ti?”

Akali empezó a columpiarse un poco más rápido “Ah… bueno… yo estaba en medio de un partido de fútbol de un torneo muy importante, solo recuerdo que estaba corriendo en la cancha y de repente perdí la consciencia, cuando me levanté vi mi cuerpo ahí tirado mientras los paramédicos hacían un RCP pero no fue suficiente, ya había muerto…”

“Entonces… moriste hace un año”

“Si, fue algo duro para mi madre, ya que se quedó ella sola, pero creo que ella lo aceptó de buena manera con el tiempo o al menos así la he visto el día de hoy”

“Entonces tú si fuiste a ver a tu familia”

“Sip, vine con mi papá y el padre de mi mejor amigo” respondió la chica contenta.

“Y entonces… espero no te incomode la pregunta, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?”

Akali comenzó a balancearse más rápido y levantó los pies del suelo “Vine porque como tú, quería ver cómo han cambiado las cosas, sin embargo, parece que en un año realmente no cambia mucho” la chica sonrió alegremente “Pero de todas formas fue muy agradable poder verlo”

Evelynn notó que Akali se veía bastante feliz, cosa que ella no entendía “Veo que realmente no te importa estar muerta”

Akali se rio “Jajajaja ¿Por qué debería? Todos tienen que morir algún día y tanto a los vivos como a los muertos no les queda más que aceptarlo”

Evelynn sonrió “Vaya, para ser muy joven eres muy madura, he visto a otras personas armar un alboroto que siguen sin superarlo aún cuando llevan años muertos” 

Luego de la última respuesta de Evelynn hubo un breve silencio, en el que una brisa llegó avisando que esa noche bajaría la temperatura. Mientras que las campanas de la catedral que estaba al frente comenzaron a sonar.

Akali se puso de pie, queriendo cambiar un poco la conversación “Y dime… Ya me contaste un poco de ti… ¿No te sientes sola cuando acá?”

Evelynn empezó a jugar un poco con su cabello “Llevo muchos años viniendo, supongo que ya me acostumbré un poco…”

Akali se colocó detrás de Evelynn, la chica la siguió con la mirada hasta que tuvo que girar un poco la cabeza para verla “¿Qué haces?”

Akali se veía muy animada “Déjame empujarte” Evelynn la miró confundida por la confianza que la chica tenía en ella “Eh… de acuerdo” Evelynn aceptó y Akali empezó a darle un poco más de impulso.

“Sabes… yo solía venir a jugar a este lugar cuando era una niña… recuerdo que mi madre solía empujarme en estos columpios, también me ayudaba a sujetarme del pasamanos, recuerdo que me encantaba deslizarme de la resbaladilla una y otra vez mientras ella empezaba a conversar con otras señoras que habían traído a sus hijos a jugar también… jaja luego cuando me caía y me lastimaba, yo comenzaba a llorar y ella de inmediato venía a darme un abrazo y tranquilizarme”

Para Evelynn fue muy agradable escuchar a alguien recordar con tanto cariño a uno de sus seres queridos, algo que ella nunca había podido hacer “Eso es muy lindo…”

“Si, ella siempre fue muy buena conmigo… y es lo único que se me hizo un poco complicado cuando morí, el hecho de que no tuve el tiempo suficiente como para agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mi… pero bueno nadie sabe cuándo ocurrirán estas cosas…” Akali dejó salir un suspiro.

Evelynn decidió seguir en silencio un buen rato mientras la chica detrás de ella continuaba empujándola.

“Oye… y… ¿Qué piensas hacer dentro de un rato? Ya sabes… antes de regresar…” preguntó la chica pelinegra, un poco nerviosa.

“Planeaba quedarme aquí hasta que fuera hora de volver, como cada año”

Akali se sonrojó un poco “Umm… oye ¿Qué te parece si…” Akali había dejado de empujar a Evelynn y se frotó la nuca, mirando hacia el suelo, la mujer delante de ella giró la cabeza para mirarla. 

“Quisieras venir…” justo en ese momento, las campanas de la catedral volvieron a sonar, Akali abrió los ojos como platos “¡Oh no! Ya son las 9” Akali se preocupó porque recordó que su padre le había pedido volver a casa antes de esa hora, la chica puso ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

“¿Qué sucede?” preguntó Evelynn muy tranquila.

Akali tragó saliva “Ah… nada, es solo que le dije a mi padre que volvería a casa para cenar con mi familia antes de irnos” la chica se veía bastante preocupada.

“Oh, bueno… entonces deberías irte ya antes de que se te haga más tarde” Evelynn se levantó de su lugar para despedirse de aquella chica.

Akali se rascó la nuca y se empezó a mover de un lado a otro “Oye… y ¿Porqué no me acompañas?” preguntó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

“¿Qué?” preguntó confundida.

“Digo… es que… dijiste hace un rato que no tenías a donde ir… y pensé que tal vez, digo si quieres… podrías venir conmigo a cenar la ofrenda con mi familia” Akali desvió la mirada, pues se imaginaba que la mujer iba a rechazar su invitación.

“Pero yo no soy de tu familia, no tengo porque estar ahí… se supone que esas ofrendas son para tu familia porque son a ustedes a quienes están esperando, no a almas olvidadas como yo”

Pero Akali recordó algo gracias a las palabras de Evelynn “Oye, claro que puedes venir” Akali tomó la mano de Evelynn “No, no puedo hacerlo… en serio, no insistas, fue agradable hablar contigo, pero de verdad no puedo acompañarte”

Akali insistió una vez más “Oye, en mi familia todas las almas que se presenten son bienvenidas, mi familia siempre se encarga de que haya suficientes ofrendas para todos” dijo Akali con una sonrisa.

Evelynn la miró algo avergonzada, no esperaba que alguien la llegara a invitar “N-No estoy segura” la mujer jugó un poco con su cabello, no sabía cómo seguir rechazando la invitación de aquella chica.

Pero apenas respondió Akali sujetó con fuerza su mano y se fue corriendo “¡Oh vamos! ¡Solo ven conmigo! ¡Estoy segura de que serás bien recibida!” Evelynn al ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de aquella insistente chica se rindió y también sujeto con fuerza su mano para correr a su lado.

…

El padre de Akali estaba sentado frente al altar mirando el reloj, ya eran las 9:15 pm y todavía no había rastro alguno de su hija. El hombre frunció el ceño “¿Dónde se habrá metido esta niña?” el padre de Shen estaba conversando con otro par de personas que habían llegado durante la tarde.

Justo cuando dijo esas palabras, Akali entró por la puerta principal corriendo con Evelynn, mientras todavía estaban tomadas de las manos.

Tahno se puso de pie y se acercó a ella “¡Akali! ¿Dónde estabas?” el hombre se cruzó de brazos dispuesto a darle otro de sus sermones.

Akali puso sus manos frente a ella “Espera, espera, espera… puedo explicártelo todo”

El padre de Akali arqueó una ceja “Pues más vale que sea un buen motivo, porque realmente tuviste suerte de que tu mamá se atrasara un poco preparando el chocolate caliente”

Akali se alegró “¿Entonces eso significa que no han empezado?”

“Así es” respondió el padre de Shen. 

“Oh… gracias a Dios” Akali se llevó una mano al pecho, aliviada. Sin embargo, Tahno estaba mirando a Evelynn, algo confundido pues la había visto entrar con su hija “Oye, Akali… ¿Quién es ella?”

Akali miró a Evelynn y puso su mano alrededor de sus hombros con bastante confianza, cosa que si bien no incomodó a Evelynn si la dejó un poco sorprendida “Ah… papá, ella es Evelynn, la conocí hoy por la tarde y ella es mi invitada la noche de hoy, quiero compartir la cena con ella” dijo la chica con esa amplia sonrisa que dejaba ver que Akali estaba muy feliz.

El hombre les dirigió la mirada a ambas un par de veces, Evelynn si se sintió un poco incómoda ahora, pues se notaba que el padre de Akali no estaba muy contento con su hija, sabía que era una mala idea haber aceptado.

Pero el hombre de un segundo a otro cambió su cara y sonrió de la misma manera que Akali solía hacerlo “¡Ah! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿Estabas haciendo una nueva amiga eh?” el hombre se acercó a Evelynn y estrechó su mano “¡Buenas noches, señorita! Espero que mi hija no le haya causado problemas”

“¡OYE!” Akali se quejó.

“Bueno, primero que nada, le doy la bienvenida a nuestro hogar, espero que la cena sea de su agrado” Evelynn se sintió un poco extraña por tal recibimiento.

“Pase por favor” el hombre amablemente les indicó el camino, Shen y Zed habían dejado la mayor cantidad de espacio posible donde no solo se encontraba el padre de Shen. Akali se sorprendió un poco, había más personas ahí “Ah… papá ¿De dónde vinieron estas personas?”

El hombre soltó una carcajada “Jajajaja Akali ¿Qué no te acuerdas? Tú eras quien decía que todas las personas son bienvenidas aquí, todos ellos son personas que llegaron aquí aceptando esa invitación”

Los ojos de Akali se iluminaron “Entonces… siempre…”

“Si, cada vez que tu ponías el altar guardabas un lugar para esas personas que no tenían a alguien que los recordara y ellos se sentían con la libertad de venir y nos agradecían por compartir la ofrenda con ellos… lo siento si no te lo dije antes… pero quería que fuera una sorpresa”

“¿En serio? Entonces todo este tiempo ustedes de verdad compartían la cena?”

“Sí ¿Qué te parece?” el hombre se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba a al padre de Shen conviviendo con aquellas personas.

“No podría estar más contenta” respondió Akali. Su padre puso su mano sobre su cabeza y revolvió un poco su cabello “Vengan…” el hombre se retiró para tomar su lugar junto a su amigo antes de cenar.

Akali se giró para ver a Evelynn “¿Ves? Mi familia siempre tiene lugar para los demás en nuestra mesa, por eso tú no te preocupes” Akali tomó la mano de Evelynn y la guio para que se sentaran en el suelo justo al lado de su padre.

Finalmente, la madre de Akali y el resto se reunieron en la sala frente al altar e hicieron una oración antes de cenar, mientras los espíritus oraban junto con todos ellos.

Comenzaron a cenar, Akali le mostró algunos de sus platillos favoritos a Evelynn que su madre había cocinado este año para ella y la animó a probar algunos de ellos. Su padre bebió y compartió de su botella de alcohol junto con el resto de los invitados, todos se veían bastante felices celebrando, mientras los vivos también comían chocolate caliente y pan de muerto junto a sus difuntos.

Evelynn se detuvo un momento a observar a la gente que había a su alrededor, ella nunca había estado en un lugar así, nunca nadie la había invitado a esa celebración. Ella esbozó una sonrisa, hacía mucho que no se sentía feliz “Hey… ¿Qué sucede?” preguntó Akali, ella no la había visto sonreír.

“Oh… nada, es solo que hacía mucho que no me sentía así… así de feliz” Akali se emocionó al escuchar eso y colocó nuevamente su brazo alrededor de ella “¡Ahhh! No sabes cuanto me alegra escucharte decir eso… además ¡Por fin sonreíste!”

Luego de la cena, cada uno de los invitados se fueron retirando, agradeciéndole al padre de Akali y al padre de Shen por aceptarlos en su hogar, esperando volver a reunirse allá arriba. Akali aprovechó y le contó un poco sobre la tradición del día de muertos a Evelynn, señalándole los objetos que se habían colocado en el altar junto con su significado, también se tomó el tiempo necesario para presentarle a su madre y sus amigos Shen y Zed.

…

Ya pasaban de las 11:30 pm lo que significaba que pronto tendrían que marcharse mientras que su madre y los demás ya estaban cada uno en sus habitaciones. El padre de Akali y Shen se quedaron hablando de algo mientras que Evelynn se acercó a Akali para despedirse de ella.

“Oye… estoy muy agradecida contigo por haberme hecho compañía y haberme invitado aún siendo yo una completa desconocida para ti… en verdad aprecio ese gesto que ustedes tienen por personas a las que no tienen un lugar donde regresar y ser bien recibidas…”

Akali puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, estaba tan contenta de ver que Evelynn lo había disfrutado “No te preocupes… de verdad me agradó tenerte con nosotros esta noche”

“De acuerdo… entonces, supongo que ya me tengo que ir…” dijo Evelynn en voz baja, pero Akali la tomó de la mano “Espera… todavía no te vayas… hay algo que quiero hacer primero…”

Tahno caminó hacia ellas dos y un poco serio miró a su hija “Ya casi es hora… vamos para que te despidas de ellos” dijo el hombre y junto con su compañero subieron las escaleras. Akali le hizo una señal a Evelynn con la cabeza para que la acompañara.

Cada uno de los miembros de su familia estaban en sus camas durmiendo. El padre de Shen entró a la habitación de su esposa para despedirse de ella, le dijo cuánto la amaba y le dio un tierno beso en la frente y luego fue a las habitaciones de su hijo Shen y su hijo adoptivo Zed para hacer lo mismo.

Tahno, Evelynn y Akali estaban en la habitación de la madre de Akali, su padre le indicó con su mano para que se acercara. La chica obedeció y se acercó a la orilla de la cama, acarició la mejilla de su madre y la miró fijamente con ternura “Mamá… muchas gracias por todo… prometo volver el año que viene” la chica pegó su frente con la de su madre y cerró los ojos “Te amo…” y finalmente se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Akali se dio la vuelta y sonrió como siempre. Evelynn definitivamente notó una pizca de tristeza en ella, pues era bastante obvio, se notaba que ella amaba mucho a su madre y le dolía tener que partir para no volver a verla hasta el año siguiente.

Akali se dirigió a su padre “Voy a ir a ver a Shen… ¿Podrías esperarnos en la sala?” preguntó Akali.

El hombre acarició la mejilla de su hija “Está bien, pero no te demores demasiado”

“Jajaja, en ese caso tu tampoco te pongas sentimental con ver a mamá apenas nos vayamos” la chica sonrió y caminó hacia Evelynn, tomó su mano y salieron de la habitación.

“Emm… Akali… ¿Por qué me pediste que te acompañara a despedirte de tu familia? Pensé que querrías tener un poco de privacidad…” Evelynn estaba un poco nerviosa, pero Akali no se detuvo “En realidad… hay un motivo por el que quiero que vengas… tú solo espera”

Las dos chicas entraron en la habitación de Shen, Akali soltó la mano de Evelynn y miró al chico durmiendo, sin embargo, Shen mostraba un rostro para nada pacífico. Akali conocía a su amigo Shen, él siempre se había preocupado por ella, sabía que seguramente este día lo había hecho ponerse algo triste por su ausencia, la chica se acercó al joven y le pidió a Evelynn que hiciera lo mismo.

Akali acarició el cabello de Shen un par de segundos se acercó a su oído y le dijo “Shen… ¿Puedes escucharme?” pero el chico no parecía escuchar nada.

Akali bajó la mirada, sabiendo que era inútil intentar hablar con él, pero de repente Evelynn tomó la mano de Akali y la puso sobre la frente del chico “Hay una forma en la que puedes hablar con él, si es eso lo que quieres…” Akali estaba algo sorprendida “¿Enserio eso es posible?”

“Si… por lo que he escuchado algunas personas le hablan en sueños a sus familiares para comunicarse con ellos durante esta noche, inténtalo” apenas Evelynn le había dicho eso, Akali cerró sus ojos, intentó concentrarse hasta que por fin había logrado entrar en los sueños del chico.

Shen estaba en medio de un sueño en el que toda su familia estaba reunida en medio de una fiesta en su casa, estaban su padre, su madre y Zed, así como la familia de Akali, pero solo faltaba ella. El chico al darse cuenta agachó un poco la cabeza, pero de repente escuchó una voz que le habló.

“Shen… puedes escucharme?”

El chico abrió de golpe los ojos dentro de su sueño “Esa voz… ¡¿Akali?!” el chico se dio la vuelta y ahí pudo verla. Era su amiga a la que tanto quería. Shen corrió de inmediato para darle un abrazo “¡Akali!” el chico la abrazó fuertemente y cerró los ojos “Akali… no sabes cuanto te extraño… todos los días rezo esperando que te encuentres bien donde sea que estés…”

Akali se separó del chico y acarició su mejilla “Shen… no te preocupes por mi… enserio, yo estoy bien donde estoy… allá no hay dolor ni sufrimiento, yo soy muy feliz ahí, ahí están nuestros padres, otros miembros de nuestras familias y algunos de nuestros amigos…”

Shen miró a Akali y sonrió “Entonces… ¿Dices que estás bien?”

“Sí” afirmó la chica “Por eso quiero que ya no estés triste… de verdad… yo también te extraño mucho, pero me aseguraré de venir cada año a verlos…”

“Entiendo…”

Akali se puso un poco más seria “Además… he venido a pedirte un favor… Shen” el chico la miró y con mucho gusto dijo que sí “Por supuesto Akali, dime que necesitas”

Akali seguía de pie junto a la cama de Shen y tomó la mano de Evelynn y también la colocó sobre la frente de Shen, lo cual hizo que Evelynn también se introdujera en el sueño de Shen.

De repente frente al joven apareció Evelynn y el chico se sobresaltó. Akali le sonrió y tomando la mano de Evelynn le dijo “Shen… mira, ella es una nueva amiga que acabo de hacer hoy…” Akali sonreía cálidamente.

“Oh…”

“Su nombre es Evelynn… y quiero pedirte un favor…” Shen se puso atento a la petición de su amiga “Claro, tú dime”

Akali miró a Evelynn “Quiero que, a partir del siguiente año, apartes un lugar con su nombre en nuestro altar… ya que ella vendrá conmigo a partir de ahora…” dijo la chica bastante segura.

El chico miró a ambas “Por supuesto que si Akali…” Shen estaba ya un poco mejor.

Akali se acercó a Shen y nuevamente acarició su mejilla “Bueno… Shen, ya nos tenemos que ir… pero, te prometo que volveremos cada año a verlos… cuídate mucho, Shen…” hubo un brillo en los ojos de ambos, había llegado la hora de despedirse.

“Está bien, Akali… y yo… te estaré esperando… siempre” en ese momento Akali y Evelynn se desvanecieron frente a él, Shen dejó caer una lágrima mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Akali y Evelynn se retiraron de la cama de Shen, el chico había derramado una lágrima de verdad, la cual Akali se esforzó en limpiar con su mano y le dio un beso en su frente “Hasta pronto, Shen”

…

Una vez que Akali y Evelynn regresaron a la sala, su padre y el padre de Shen ya estaban ahí, esperándolas.

“¿Listas? Ya casi es medianoche, tenemos que regresar…” dijo el padre de Akali bastante contento.

“Por supuesto…” Akali volteó a ver a Evelynn. Todos se dirigieron hacia afuera en la entrada principal, ya estaban en medio de la calle y podían ver que algunas almas estaban también afuera, desvaneciéndose, regresando al cielo.

“Bueno, supongo que ya tengo que irme…” la mujer de cabello rubio agachó un poco la cabeza. De repente vio que Akali le extendió la mano “Oye… espera ¿Pero tú a donde irás?”

Evelynn desvió la mirada “Pues… regresaré allá arriba como ustedes, pero me iré por mi cuenta…”

Akali la tomó de los hombros “Oye… Por qué no vienes con nosotros?”

Evelynn abrió un poco más los ojos “¿A qué te refieres?”

“Quiero que vengas conmigo… antes dijiste que allá estabas muy sola también” Akali estaba esperando con la mano extendida.

“Yo… pero... apenas y nos conocemos...” Evelynn miró a su alrededor, vio a todas aquellas almas regresando, todos y cada uno de ellos tenían a alguien "Tenemos toda una eternidad para conocernos..." dijo con esa amplia sonrisa. La mujer miró la mano de Akali y la tomó. Tahno y el padre de Shen sonrieron.

“Me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a sentirte sola, Evelynn…” Akali sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras que la chica sintió algo muy cálido dentro de su ser, ella nunca imaginó que ese año todo cambiaría para ella. 

“Estaremos juntas para siempre…”

Los 4 se tomaron de las manos y cada uno de ellos se fueron desvaneciendo del lugar… ya era medianoche. Esa noche todas las almas de los difuntos regresaron de nuevo al lugar de donde habían venido, ese lugar al que muchos llaman el más allá… el paraíso… el otro mundo o… el cielo, con la promesa de volver una vez más el año siguiente.

**Author's Note:**

> Tuve que hacer esto porque... bueno realmente no lo sé, simplemente se me ocurrió y ya. Estos días me hicieron pensar mucho en esta celebración y como resultado hice este fic, si bien no es la ship como tal, una historia de como se conocieron.
> 
> Una disculpa si llega a tener errores de ortografía, fue algo que quise hacer a último momento.


End file.
